Love, Lust, Lose
by n8uregirl
Summary: this is a story following from Ginnys point of view. she has always had a crush on Harry. but why is Krum suddenly talking to her. meanwhile harry seems to notice Ginny in a different light. a woman perhaps? ginnyXkrum ginnyXharry
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE-  
It was spring time at Hogwarts. And love was in the air. It seemed as if every student was coupled up, and could be found snuggling by a fire, or off in a quiet corner for some privacy. Every student it seemed, BUT Ginny. Ginny was in her fifth year at Hogwarts. Ginny wasn▓t exactly what you would call part of the ⌠popular■ crowd. She had her best friends Neville, and Luna of course, but even they were constantly making eyes at each other. They had been crushing on each other for two years now, and even though they were both a year older than each other they were both too shy to make a move. But like every other girl, Ginny did have a crush. Well more than a crush. More like an obsession. Ginny loved a boy who barely knew she existed. Ginny loved Harry Potter. Harry was one of ⌠those■ boys. The kind of boy that everybody knew his name. but this wasn▓t always a good thing for Harry. People were constantly talking about him. One minute everyone loved him, the next minute they were calling him a crazy liar. But Ginny didn▓t care what anyone else said. To her Harry would always play the hero. Her hero. Technically you could say Ginny and Harry were friends. But this was only so because her older brother Ron was Harry▓s best friend. His other closest friend was Hermoine. Hermoine had always been nice to Ginny, and would even spend some ⌠girl time■ with her occasionally. But even Hermoine was destined for a relationship. She and Ron were like a married couple, minus the rings of course.

HOGWARTS LIBRARY-  
Am I really ⌠that girl■? Ginny wondered to herself.  
The type of girl who pines after a boy for five years but is too scared to tell him how she feels.

Ginny?

She jumped in her chair knocking over the book she had been examining in the school library. She bent down to pick up the book, and when she looked up she saw none other than Victor Krum.

Oh┘umm┘hey Victor. Said Ginny a little embarrassed.

What▓s a pretty girl like you doing in a boring old place like this? Said Krum.

This took Ginny off guard. Why was Krum giving her so much attention. He had never been ⌠mean■ to her of course. But he hadn▓t really paid her much notice. Everyone knew he was secretly in love with Hermoine. He was also a big man on campus so to speak. He was one of the best Quidditch players in Hogwarts. She had secretly wondered who was better. Krum? Or Harry? Harry played for Gryffindor. And Krum played for Hufflepuff. But none of that mattered right now.

Oh┘you know, just doing a bit of studying.  
Actually I really should be going. I guess I hadn▓t noticed the time. Said Ginny

She reached for her pile of books on the table, but Krum grabbed them up before she could object.

lead the way . Said Krum.

She simply walked out into the hallway with Krum following behind her with her huge pile of books.

So┘why are you hanging out alone in the library anyway? he asked.

Oh, like I said, just studying. she replied. No, I meant a pretty girl like you should be off somewhere with your friends, or┘..he paused. or with a boyfriend. he finished his sentence.

What? a smile lit her face. She started to laugh.  
Me? A boyfriend? Ha, as if THAT would ever happen. Besides┘.I▓m NOT pretty.

He stopped dead in his tracks. you▓re right Ginny, you▓re NOT pretty.

he set down the humongous stack of books. He took a step toward her. He was facing her with only a small space between their faces. Ginny became aware of the fact that they were the only two people in the deserted hallway.

You▓re beautiful.

he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Ginny didn▓t know what to do. She had never been kissed on the lips before. And she found it to not be what she had expected. When she found that she didn▓t resist, or pull away, he began to deepen the kiss. Wrapping his arm around her waist. No she didn▓t resist, nor did she do anything else. She just stood there, like a limp rag doll, too shocked to move.

She seemed to suddenly gain use of her limbs again, and broke away from Krum.

She dashed down the hall at a quick pace, not stopping to look back to see Krum▓s happy expression. 


	2. authors note

OKIDOKIE

so so far this is kinda like oh my gosh what the heck is krum doing? but trust me it gets better.  
harry does come in hopefully soon.  
the story is basically about ginny and her life at hogwarts during her fifth year. i changed a couple of stuff so yeah.  
i do tend to run out of ideas though so plz send me some ideas!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Ginny lay in her bed not knowing what to do.

Crap! She exclaimed.

She ran to her door and wrenched it open only to find herself run into something hard.

She (along with whatever she had run into) went tumbling to the floor.

She heard a groan, and realized she was laying on top of a boy.

Why in such a hurry? She heard the boy ask in an all too familiar voice.

Horror struck she opened her eyes to find Harry Potter looking up at her.

umm…I uhhh…left my books in a hallway, and I umm need them.

Oh, speaking of books, have you finished flitwick's essay? Said Harry.

Well that's why I need my charms book actually. Said Ginny.

Oh, bummer I was gonna see if I could copy yours. He said with a guiltysmile that made Ginny's insides melt.

Oh I would let you but there's nothing to copy yet. She said smiling also.

Well I can walk you there if you want? Said Harry.

That would be great she said still smiling

Well to do that we should probably get off the floor. He said with that beautiful smile.

Wait a minute she said to herself. This is NOT the time for daydreaming. She climbed off of him with a red face.

So how come I barely see you around anymore? He asked as they walked through the halls.

Oh, well you see me at the burrow. She said referring to her house where Harry, much to her delight, stays over the holidays because of his lack of parents

That's not what I meant. Its like you, Neville, and Luna are my friends too. Yet you guys never seem to want to hang around Ron, Hermoine, and me.

Well yeah we're all "friends", but I mean we don't really wanna tag along with the "cool kids". She said surprised that she was revealing to Harry so much about how she felt.

You know that's not how it is. He said suddenly stopping.

Yeah right. Was her only response.

Ginny do you really think that? He asked her with a concerned look.

Yes. Was her quiet response.

He soundlessly pulled her into a tight hug wrapping his arms around her waist.

She instantly, without a single thought, wrapped her own arms around his neck.

They stood there for what seemed like forever to Ginny.

AUTHORS NOTE- ok so I said it would be Ginny's point of view but I couldn't help it, we NEED to know what Harry is thinking, right?

HARRY'S POV-

What the hell am I doing? Harry thought to himself.

Im hugging Ginny?

I mean I was concerned about what she said. But normally I would just tell her that I really value her friendship. Which is true, but I just had this feeling. Like it hurt that she didn't think I cared about her. And that made me…angry?Why would that make me angry? I mean sad I get. But…angry?

All this seemed to go through his head at lightning speed, all in the span of three minutes.

Ginny slowly started to pull away. He didn't like this. He wanted her back. Why was she trying to get away from him?

And where did THAT thought come from? He asked himself.

Needless to say he was a little confused.

I, umm should probably get my books now. Said Ginny starting to walk again.

He couldn't move. She turned to look at him, and it seemed that for the first time since he had met her he noticed her eyes. Of course he had SEEN her eyes before. But he had never realized the sheer…what was it…magnificence. Yes that was the word to describe Ginny's eyes. Magnificent.

THIS WAS SO WEIRD. Why now? Why was she so different? Ginny had always been his best friends baby sister. And, in a way, a sister to him too. But that was NOT the case now.

Ginny was a…a….a woman. Holy crap! And when did she get such an attractive body? He thought to himself as she walked a little ahead of him. He couldn't stop starring. Hell she had CURVES.

I guess it shouldn't surprise me. He thought. She IS fifteen. She stopped and turned to look him straight in the face. He almost jumped from surprise, because just seconds ago he had been thinking about her body.

Well here we are she said with a bit of embarrassment in her voice. He hadn't noticed the large pile of text books lying on the floor by her feet.

Oh, yeah. He exclaimed. He immediately gathered up the huge stack.

All right So, to the Gryffindor common room? Right?

Right. She answered with a smile that seemed to knock the breath straight out of his chest.


End file.
